


They Say Love is a Form of Amnesia (Unfinished work)

by Ecchima



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amnesiac Stan, M/M, Post-Weirdmageddon, Recovering Fiddleford H. McGucket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchima/pseuds/Ecchima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stan lost his memory, it took him several days to remember who he is. Ford doesn't know what to do and ask Fiddleford's help and who wouldn't fall for such an innocent looking man as amnesiac Stan ?</p><p>Edit: I'm sorry but I lost interest in this story and nothing I write sounds good to me so I decided to drop it... I won't delete it because some of you seems to like this idea but I won't work on it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I'm throwing myself into another multi chaptered fanfic... That I will probably never end... Hahahaha... I'm sorry.

“Thank you for coming so soon, Fiddleford.”

“Ah, don’t mention it.” The old man waved. “You know I’m always happy to help.”

To be honest, Fiddleford would have come sooner if he hadn’t been so worried about his own son. Once he had made sure Tate was going to be ok, he began to worry about some other townsfolk he had talked to when they were all hiding in the mystery shack.

He was talking with Grenda’s parents when Soos arrived, panting and his eyes red from crying. Fiddleford had never seen him so exhausted and stressed before. Fidds had tried to reassure the man child by telling him that he had seen his abuelita helping some people not so long ago and that she looked perfectly fine. But Soos wasn’t in town for his grandma. He was there for Fiddleford. 

He quickly explained that Stan had lost all of his memories to stop Bill and that even tho he had started to remember some things after Mabel read him the entirety of her summer scrapbook, Stan had barely remembered who his family is and Ford had asked Soos if he could maybe ask some advices to Fidds because for once, Ford had absolutely no idea what to do whatsoever.

Of course, Fiddleford had rushed to the old Shack and now he was there, facing what seemed like the shadow of his old friend.

“To be completely honest with you Stanford, I’m not really sure I can help yer brother.” Ford’s face fell a little at that. “But that doesn’t mean it’s not worth tryin’.” Fidds quickly added. “I mean… I’m not even sure how most of my memories came back an’ I’m not done rememberin’ yet. But if Stan began rememberin’ then that means he’s only goin’ to remember more… At least that’s what happened to me.”

Ford sighed. “I sorry you had to erase your mind like that Fiddleford.”

“It’s not yer fault Stanford, I did that to myself.”

“But you wouldn’t have had to do it if it wasn’t for my foolishness…”

“Hey,” Fidds put his hand on Stanford’s arm. “That’s in the past, don’t you worry about it.”

Ford softly smiled at him and put his hand on top of Fidds. “Thank you.”

As far as he could remember, Fiddleford had never seen Ford so… Soft ? The man was a workaholic who always smelled of coffee, cigarettes and sweat. He was always busy doing something and Fidds assumed the man never slept.

Fidds let go of Ford’s arm. “Should we go then ?”

“Yes, follow me.”

Ford entered what was left of the Shack. The town was back to normal but the little house in the wood didn’t have that chance. It stood there, in ruins, grass growing everywhere.

Suddenly, they could hear Stan yell from what had been the living room and they hurried up only to discover Stan on his butt, pointing at the wall near Ford and yelling.

“Kill it ! Kill it !! Somebody kill that spider !!”

Mabel ran towards the wall, one of her shoes in her hand.

“I’ll save you Grunkle Stan !! Yaaaaaaaaah !!!” then she slammed her shoe on the poor animal, turned her shoe to be sure the thing was dead and shuddered at the sight before turning towards Stan. “It’s dead now.” She said with the biggest grin.

Fiddleford couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight, drawing everyone’s attention on him.

“McGucket !” the kids beamed.

“Is your son ok ?” Dipper asked as Fiddleford approached them.

“Yes, Tate is gonna be fine. He invited me to stay at his house for a while.” Fidds smiled.

“Awwww ! That’s awesome McGucket !! I’m so happy for you !” Mabel cooed.

Fidds offered his hand to Stan, who looked at it then back up at Fidds.

“Uh… Thank you pal.” He said as he took the hand. “I think I’m supposed to know you but uh…”

“It’s ok, I’m here to help ya’. I’m Fiddleford Hadron McGucket.” Fidds answered, now shaking Stan’s hand.

“Sounds like a nerd name.” Stan laughed. “And I’m Stan…” He looked at Ford. “Wait which one am I again ?”

“You’re Stanley.” Ford sadly smiled.

“Right ! I’m Stanley Pines.” Stan beamed.

Fiddleford’s heart almost missed a beat when he saw that smile on Stan’s face. He had almost never seen the man smile before. That expression suited him.

“Alright Stan, nice to meet you again !” Fidds smiled. “Can you tell me why you were so afraid of that spider ?”

“I uh… I don’t really know… It just gave me the creeps. As if it could eat me or somethin’.”

Dipper hit his fist into his palm. “Of course ! It’s not in Mabel’s Scrapbook because we don’t have the pictures yet but Grunkle Stan got captured by a spider lady this summer.”

“Spider Lady ?” Ford asked, fascinated as Stan shuddered.

Fiddleford noticed that stan didn’t let go of his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

“I can tell you all about it Great Uncle Ford but I think I’d rather eat dinner and go to bed right now.” Dipper said as his stomach made a noise.

“Yes Grunkle Ford we’re huuuungryyyyyyy.” Mabel Said, holding her belly.

Dipper chuckled and did the same. The twins began to hit their bellies together. “Huuungryyyyy !”

“Well, I guess I’ll have to take everyone out for dinner because I don’t think we can cook anything in the Shack tonight…”

“About that, I saw Mayor Cutebiker in town earlier, he’s invitin’ all of us in his mighty mansion tonight to thank us for savin’ the town.”

“Let’s go then !” Mabel cheered, taking Ford’s hand and dragging him out of the Shack, Dipper following them closely.

“Hey, nerd.” When Fiddleford looked up at him, Stan continued. “Thanks for holdin’ my hand.”

“You’re welcome Stanley.”

“I guess you’re a friend of the family ?”

Fiddleford stopped for a moment to think about it. “I suppose I am.” Fidds paused again. “I’m not done rememberin’ everything yet but I was friend with yer brother fer a solid 10 years an’ I know how it feels like to not know who you are so don’t hesitate to talk to me about it. I’m here to help ya’.”

“Yeah, I… I think I’m gonna need it. I started to remember Soos and the kids but…”

“Not Stanford ?”

Stan sadly shaked his head. “I know we’re brothers but… I can’t remember my life with him in it.”

“It’s alright Stan, I remember you bein’ in Gravity Falls for around 30 ol’ years an’ I remember Ford in college and after that an’ I don’t recall you two bein’ together durin’ all this time so it’s normal if it takes ya’ some time to remember him. Don’t pressure yerself.”

Mabel’s head popped in the frame of the door. “Guys, come on !!! We’re hungry !”

“We’re comin’ Sweetie !” Stan answered and when she disappeared again, he added solfty “Thank you Fiddleford.”

On the way to the mayor’s manor, Stan didn’t let go of Fiddleford’s hand…


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived in front of the huge mansion, Stan stopped for a moment and took a thoughtful expression.

“Aaaaaah FINALLY ! I never want to walk again !” Mabel exclaimed as they rang the doorbell.

“Yeeees ?” Came the voice of the mayor through the speaker of the interphone.

“Mayor Tyler ! It’s us !! Dipper, Mabel and our Grunkles !!” Mabel beamed inches from the microphone.

“We came with McGucket !” Dipper added quickly.

A little laugh escaped the speaker as the gate opened. “Get in !”

“Hey, I remember vandalizing that mansion !!” Stan exclaimed only a second after the microphone cut.

“You did _what_ ?!” Came Ford’s immediate reaction.

“I vandalized it !! With the kids !” Stan announced proudly.

Fiddleford’s heart missed a beat again as he made sure to never forget Stan’s face at this moment. The man looked so _proud_ and happy and innocent and… _Perfect_. Fidds face began to feel hot and he hoped no one would notice that he was a blushing like a youngster.

Hopefully, McGucket’s stomach loudly growled at that moment and even though he blushed harder, nobody could tell it had been because of Stan.

“Hehe, I’m sorry. I guess I got used to eat twice a day.” He sheepishly answered, his free hand scratching at the back of his head.

This time it was Stan’s turn to gently squeeze Fiddleford’s hand and the poor man only blushed harder.

* * *

 

Inside, the integrity of anyone who helped to stop Bill was gathered in the conference room, a table was set with different foods that the town’s folks had brought when they arrived and some food from the Mayor’s fridge (you could tell by how cute it all looked). The most impressive dishes where brought by Pacifica, her parents refusing to let their precious daughter eat some poor people’s food.

Mabel rushed to her friends as soon as she saw them, Dipper went to Wendy before joining the girls which left Fidds, Ford and Stan alone.

“Uh… Am I supposed to _know_ all these people ?” Stan asked, visibly uncomfortable. “Because I only recognize a few faces.”

“Can you tell me who you remember in this room, Stanley ?” Fiddleford asked gently.

“Well there’s the kids and Soos, obviously. Then there’s Wendy and…” Stan looked around the room, squinting to try and recognize more people. His gaze stopped on Gideon. “That disgustingly cute kid over there.” He said, pointing at the child. “He gives me the creeps. Isn’t his name Awful or something ?”

Fidds couldn’t help but chuckle at that while Ford answered him. “I think his name is Gideon ? I only met him today…”

“His name is Gleeful actually.” Fidds corrected. “Gideon Gleeful.”

“I wasn’t that far from the truth then !” Stan grinned at him.

 _Oh god, here we go again_. Fidds thought as his heart forgot it was supposed to beat steadily.

Hopefully Ford spoke and brought Fidds back into reality.

“Do you remember anyone else ?”

Stan looked at the gathering of people but they all looked like strangers to him.

“No…” Stan almost whispered the word.

“Yer doin’ good, Stanley.” Fiddleford whispered, squeezing Stan’s hand again in an attempt to reassure the man. “Do you want to go talk to someone or do you prefer to see if there’s some food you like ?”

“I think… I’d rather eat something right now.” Stan patted his stomach. “It’d be sad to lose all that pudgy belly, right ?”

Ford snorted and hid his smile behind a hand. “Sorry, I just remembered something you used to do when we were kids.” At the interrogative look both men shot him, Ford continued. “Sometimes you would steal some crackers and hide into the bathroom. Then you would take out your shirt and…” Ford snorted again. “You would feed your belly button and talk to it.”

Fiddleford looked at Stan with a weird expression between “Really Stan ?” and “Ewww” when he saw something lighting up in the man’s eyes.

“Mr Tummy…” Stan whispered.

Ford’s face lit up. “You remember that far back ?” He beamed, hope clear in his features.

“I uh… I think it’s a thing I kept doin’ ? Wow I’m gross.” He said with a disgusted face then laughed. “And hilarious !”

Ford lightly punched his brother’s arm, smiling. “Ewww, what’s wrong with you ?”

Seeing the two of them finally getting along warmed Fiddleford’s heart. Ford also seemed happier. More human somehow. Fiddleford could sense that the man had missed his brother way much than he would ever admit.

“Alright fellas, what about we eat somethin’ ?”

* * *

 

Fiddleford spent the rest of the evening looking at Stan. The way he had looked at some of the food, wondering if it was a dish he liked or not, the uneasiness when someone he didn’t remember came to talk to him, the sadness in his eyes when the person insisted in an attempt to help him remember and the big smiles when he recalled a little detail.

The more he looked, the more his heart stammered into his chest and by the end of the evening, he couldn’t deny his crush for Stanley Pines. He was having a crush. At his age. And on Stan Pines of all people ! The same man who had called him “Possum Breath” only a few days ago !… But also the man who kept following him like a lost puppy in the small crowd of people and Fiddleford couldn’t help but find him _cute_.

At the end of the evening the Pines family (including Soos and Wendy) were all sitting together in a corner of the room, happily chatting about the weirdest thing they had to do to survive during Weirdmageddon.

“…And after that, I ate a piece of my hat !” Soos finished his story, somehow including the tragic destiny of an entire family of tigerfists.

“Wow dude ! That was pretty cool.” Wendy said. “But not as weird as when I had to take care of _Toby Determined_ for 2 days.”

“True, true...” Dipper nodded. “But not as weird as Mabeland.”

Soos, Mabel and Wendy made a disgusted noise at the mention of Bill’s trap.

“Mabeland ?” Ford asked, apparently quite interested.

“Trust me Grunkle Ford, you _don’t_ want to know about Mabeland.” The little girl answered. “I can’t believe I didn’t want to leave this place.” She added, shivering.

“An’ I had to live with gnomes, a multibear, a manotaur, unicorns, a livin’ wax head an’ my favorite music band for 3 days.” Fidds interjected.

“Take it from a neutral part, this one sounds the weirdest to me.” Stan answered.

“Indeed. Although…” Ford scratched his cheek. “Those are normal facts in this town and I think being turned into gold twice is weirder.” He smiled at Fidds. “Sorry, Fiddleford but your oddpocalypse experience was pretty normal.”

“I turned the Shack into a huge robot with anime weapons.” Fidds retorted, slightly annoyed.

“What’s an anime ?” Ford asked as everyone but Soos laughed.

“This is very serious Mr Pines, we have much to discuss.”

“Yeesh ! Even _I_ know that Pointdexter !”

Ford froze at the name and everyone turned to Stan. The man looked more uncomfortable each passing second.

“Did I ?... Did I say something wron-.”

Stan was cut as Ford engulfed him in a bear hug. Fiddleford watched as it turned into a group hug until Mabel and Ford dragged him in.

They were interrupted as Mayor Taylor hit his glass with a knife. “Listen, everyone !”

The crowd of people slowly silenced as the mayor kept talking. “Thank you all for coming to this little party, and more importantly, for saving the town today. Now, I know you’re all very tired and probably just want to go home, take a bath and sleep but I also want to personally thank the Pines family for what they have done for the town and invite them to stay at my mansion as long as the reparations of the mystery Shack will take.” At these words, everyone applauded. “You can all go home now, thank you for your attention !”

As the people began to get out, the mayor approached the small Pines gathering.

“Thank you for letting us stay, Mayor Taylor !” Mabel exclaimed.

“That was very nice of you.” Ford added.

“Oh, hush ! It’s nothing compared to what you’ve done earlier today !” The mayor blushed. “Plus I heard that the Shack is in ruins, I couldn’t let you all sleep outside after such events.”

“Now that we’re sure you dudes have a roof to sleep under tonight, we can go home in peace.” Soos said, giving a hug to everyone.

“Yeah, we’ll see you guys in the morning. I’ll talk to my dad about the Mystery Shack tonight, I’m sure he won’t mind repairing it for free this time.” Wendy added.

As they watched them go, Stan’s hand found Fiddleford’s again and when he looked up, Fidds could see the uneasiness in Stan’s features. He gently squeezed the man’s hand before letting it go.

“Tate must be waitin’ for me by now, I’ll see you fellas in the mornin’.”

“Thank you for your help Fiddleford. Have a good night of sleep.”

“Thank you Stanford, you too.”Fidds said, hugging his old friend.

“Goodnight McGucket !!” The young twins said in unison.

“Goodnight kids !” Fidds turned to Tyler. “Goodnight Mayor, thank you for the dinner !” then to Stan. “Goodnight Stanley, I’ll be back tomorrow mornin’ to help ya’.”

“Goodnight…” Came Stan’s soft answer…


End file.
